Grand Archives Society
The Grand Archives Society '''is one of the most respectable and honored galactic institutions in the Milky Way. The society was founded by Alqaas, The First Scholar alongside the original Triumvirate of Scholars (Alqaas, Edenoyr, and Nosa) and the Triumvirate of Scholars (members are unknown). The Grand Archives Society archives, preserves, and studies manuscripts and texts found through trade and agreements until the society became known and honored to this day. Early texts, manuscripts, and scrolls archived by the Scholar's Union originated from The Fifteen Scholars. The Scholar's Union grew in popularity due to the frequent trading done by these scholars. It is unknown how they grew to become one of the largest and greatest societies in the galaxy, but scholars often speculate that the respect earned by the Grand Archives Society could be attributed to their extensive texts and manuscripts which hold much knowledge sought by scholars both inside and outside the society. '''Origins Establishment of the Scholar's Union History of the Grand Archives Society is lost in time due to the incident which involved Alqaas, The First Scholar. Existing information of the Grand Archives Society can only be found in old texts and manuscripts preserved by the scholars. Alqaas, The First Scholar established the Scholar's Union alongside Edenoyr, The Second Scholar and Nosa, The Third Scholar. Alqaas, Edenoyr, and Nosa formed the Triumvirate of Scholars based in the Qantaray star system. People began coming to the three scholars, seeking knowledge and aiming to become scholars for themselves. Alqaas decided to form the Scholar's Union which consisted of 15 scholars including the Triumvirate of Scholars, and the founding scholars call themselves The Fifteen Scholars. "And thus the Triumvirate of Scholars formed the Scholar's Union alongside The Fifteen Scholars in Qantaray." ''-The Fifteen Scholars, page 39. '''The Incident of The First Scholar' Alqaas, The First Scholar received a manuscript titled "The Fabric of the Universe" from an unknown source, presumably holding the secrets to time travel and travel parallel dimensions. Edenoyr and Nosa reportedly discouraged the thought, but Alqaas expresses his admiration towards the idea of the book. Alqaas, The First Scholar ran an experiment to prove the concept inscribed on the book despite concerns from the Second and Third Scholars. Alqaas, The First Scholar disappeared without a trace after the experiment and Edenoyr took the mantle of Great Scholar in his absence. "Alqaas, The First Scholar, attempted to control time and space from a book he found titled "The Fabric of the Universe". In his experiment, Alqaas disappeared and was never seen again. Edenoyr, The Second Scholar, assumed the title of Great Scholar in the absence of Alqaas, and the universe was forever changed". ''-Life of the First Scholar, page 276. '''Post-Alqaas Leadership' Edenoyr, The Second Scholar Edenoyr, The Second Scholar, who took the mantle of Grand Scholar, altered the name of the Scholar's Union to the Grand Archives Society. As the society grew in numbers, the galactic political sphere was impacted by the presence of the Scholar's Union. Edenoyr passed away not long after being a Grand Scholar due to a sickness he contracted. "And thus after the mysterious disappearance of Alqaas, The First Scholar; Edenoyr, The Second Scholar took the mantle of Grand Scholar. He altered the name of the union to the Grand Archives Society, a name that will last for decades to come. Unfortunately, Edenoyr passed away after leading for a short period due to syphilis, an ancient sickness found in Qantaray". ''-The Society after Alqaas, page 24. '''Nosa, The Third Scholar' Nosa, The Third Scholar took his place as Grand Scholar. Acknowledging the dwindling number of the original Fifteen Scholars as well as being the last of the Triumvirate of Scholars, Nosa declared the Triumvirate of Scholars and the Fifteen Scholars as positions for the standing committee in which the Grand Archives Society will be led. Nosa created the position of Grand Chronicler and Grand Historian as well as the fifteen positions of the Fifteen Scholars (Tributary, Artifact, Study, Research, Retrieval, Preserve, Living, Text, Manuscript, Trade, Relation, Internal, Built, Knowledge, Disciple) each with their respective mandates and responsibilities. Nosa elected the first members of the committee, ensuring the continuity of the Grand Archives Society after his inevitable death. Nosa passed away after leading the Grand Archives Society for presumably 30 years. "The sad death of Edenoyr led Nosa, The Third Scholar to assume the mantle of Grand Scholar. Nosa declared the Triumvirate of Scholars and the Fifteen Scholars to be standing committees to continue the Grand Archives Society. Nosa created the position of Grand Chronicler and Grand Historian as "no one rules alone". Nosa also created the fifteen positions of the Fifteen Scholars which consisted of Tributary, Artifact, Study, Research, Retrieval, Preserve, Living, Text, Manuscript, Trade, Relation, Internal, Built, Knowledge, and Discipline. Nosa passed away after 30 glorious years of leading the society. He is known as the greatest reformer of the Grand Archives Society to this day". ''-The Society after Alqaas, page 38. '''The Society in the 2100s' Notable Achievements Historical Preservation The Grand Archives Society preserves history under Goryn, The Grand Chronicler and Pisnae, The Grand Historian. Most of their works are maintaining historical artifacts from worlds they come across. The Scholars have placed a large amount of effort in preserving old technology as well as discovering new technology. Some notable historical preservation undertaken by the Grand Archives Society include: * Merlin, the Grand Wizard of Arthur, found in Earth. Merlin was thought to be an incarnation of Alqaas, The First Scholar. * Takeda Shingen, a military warlord from Japan, found in Earth. Military soldiers were also found such as Ashigarus and Samurais who use ancient melee-ranged physical weapons such as Yaris, Katanas, and others melee-ranged physical weapons. * Emperor Niastora, an ancient emperor from Juilis, found in Alpha Centauri. Old artifacts were also found such as porcelain, ceramic, and diamonds. * Llordiyes Staim, a scholar from Hrosa, found in Alpha Centauri. The scholar presumably dates before the founding of the Grand Archives Society. Technological Innovations The Grand Archives Society is the most progressive of institutions with their keen interest in technological developments as well as ancient history and literary works from manuscripts and texts they store in their Great Library. Some notable technological innovations they have designed over the years include: * Myzan-01, an artificial moon created from spaceship debris and meteorites. * The Overseer, a heavily modified Planetary Annihilator of Terran origins (presumably Hynos-class) capable of executing a warp jump, having its own force field with the capacity to withstand 3 consecutive hits from another Planetary Annihilator, and others. * GSV Llome (SSS-2048), a mothership used as the flagship of the Grand Archives Society designed and manufactured by Llome, The Built. The flagship itself is capable of surviving a shot from a Planetary Annihilator. The specific armaments of the vessel is kept classified by the society. * Mark I, an android manufactured and designed by Llome, The Built and Juynea, The Living. The android (nicknamed Mark) is known to be indistinguishable from a Homo sapiens terrae. The First Galactic War Over Cengkeh Nebula Alqaas-01 Tensions between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire were at an all time high due to decaying diplomatic relations between the two parties. In 2123, the Grand Archives Society detected an anomaly near Ganja-02, a nebula exhibiting supernatural properties. Studies indicate that the nebula contained unusual materials such as cengkeh, discharged dark matter, and porcelain. Sound testing conducted by the Grand Archives Society also indicate faint whispers and encrypted messages, once translated (methods kept classified by the Grand Archives Society), the message foretold of a "great conflict between two sides". The Grand Archives Society predicted a large-scale war between the two parties. The prediction came to fruition two years later when President Adven Gahlist of the Terran Dominion formally declared war on the Alysian Empire on the 3rd of February 2125 (STT), sparking the First Cengkeh War. Battle of Ganja-02 The fourth and final battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Ganja-02, took place on the 29th of January, 2128 over the planet of Ganja-02. The grand fleet of both parties are in a standoff after the death of each respective national heroes. The Terran fleet led by Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr (who replaced Stoik Manus after his death) had an estimated strength of 700 Kuisno ''Motherships, 2000 ''Haldor ''Destroyers, and 900 ''Miunir ''Cruisers whilst the Alysian fleet led once again by Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI had an estimated strength of 600 ''Asqanar ''Motherships, 1800 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 1000 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The battle at 0600 local time commenced over the planet of Ganja-02 as Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr's ''Kuisno ''Motherships scrambled their fighters and bombers towards the opposing fleet. Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI launched orbital bombardments to the planet of Ganja-02 as he detected major movements in the planet. The bombardments ceased at 1300 local time as Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI realized that the movements detected in the planet originated from scholars of the Grand Archives Society. As the Alysian fleet ceased fire in its entirety, the Terran fleet also followed. The Alysian fleet under Admiral Nevis Salis'tih requested a formal cease fire from both parties, stating "neutrals have been shot". The battle officially ended at the 30th of January, 2128. '''The February Armistice' After the incident at Ganja-02, President Adven Gahlist and Rex Vallabia XIV agreed to sign a peace treaty in neutral lands. Both leaders met at the Grand Library of the Grand Archives Society. President Adven Gahlist agreed to a ceasefire with terms of war reparations from the Alysians which imposed numerous unequal treaties towards the Alysian Empire. With pressure to end the war from the citizens, Rex Vallabia XIV agreed to a ceasefire between the two, thus formally ending the war. The Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh The Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh was enacted which imposed previously mentioned unequal treaties. One of which (and the treaty that greatly hindered the Alysian Empire) was Article 22.A which states "Designates the Standard Terran Dollar as the galactic currency in any form of Intergalactic Trade and must be upheld by both parties;", stating that the Alysian Empire will have to conduct intergalactic trade using the Standard Terran Dollars. The treaty was signed on the 9th of February, 2128; thus conclusively ending the war. The Legislative Order is archived by the Grand Archives Society and remains in the Great Library to this day. Category:Information